1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a polarization structure, a method of manufacturing the same and an organic light emitting display having the structure.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display can display desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using a light generated by combining holes provided from an anode with electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. Flat panel display technologies typically include liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, field emission displays and OLED displays. Among them, OLED displays have been widely used across a large gamut of products ranging from a portable display such as a cell phone, a smart phone or an MP3 player to a larger display such as a flat panel TV, because they provide many advantages such as a relatively large viewing angle, a fast response speed, a thin profile and low power consumption. Accordingly, OLED technology is considered to be one of the most promising next-generation displays.